Amazonia
by Quaser
Summary: This story follows Amazon, daughter of the Beast, through her life as an X-Man. She will teach, learn and Love until she realises a stunning truth which will either kill her, drive her insane or worse. Amazon is a mutant with alot to lose and will she risk it all for her first love? T for me and later chapters.


Okay, I have had this idea in my head for AGES and I don't think I can update anything else before I write it down. My idea is well, a little silly. It's set in astonishing X-Men and It is about Amazon, the beasts daughter. Yeah, I shouldn't spoil it anymore… ENJOY!

"Daddy-cat!" The little furry girl shrieked, grabbing onto her fathers leg with her little older mutant chuckled and picked up his daughter. He brought her up onto her shoulders and let her sit there. She giggled and rolled around on her fathers shoulder. He took her off, her claws digging into his fur in protest. He pulled her off and brought her into his arms. She mock pouted and hugged her dad's arm. She would always be her daddys girl.

**Thirteen Years Later… **

I run a green brush through my black hair and the fur around my face. I tie my hair up in a plait and let it fall along my back, bouncing slightly when it comes to a stop at my waist. Dad says I should cut it but I like it long. I pull on a black strapless bra that circles the whole of my chest and a pair of black shorts. I dump on a sky blue hoodie and jeans on top and open my door into the hall that connects all of the bedrooms.

I walk down the hall and into the kitchen where Kitty and Emma are arguing about something. I ignore them both and head for my coffee. The black steaming liquid fills my cup and I sigh. Kitty and Emma lapse into a silence that means one of the two have won or both have lost. The coffee maker finishes and I fill another cup for my father. I take a sip of my own coffee and bring my eyes to look at Kitty spreading jam on a piece of toast.

"Morning." I tell Kitty even though it usually isn't. due to the bickering that goes on in this school. She returns the phrase and turns to face me. I take a deep sip of the black liquid and prepare myself for the long day of teaching ahead of me. "What have you got to do today?" Kitty asks me. "I've got to teach English, you?" I reply. "Health." She replies. Health is my least favorite thing to teach because I get all the dick-heads who think they came to do someone. "Damn." I say in pity for her. My father enters rubbing his eyes.

I sigh in frustration. "What time did you go to sleep?" I ask him. He has a habit of not sleeping until two. "Nine." He lies. I cock my head and raise my eyebrows. "Really?" I ask sacasticly. "Fine, I didn't sleep." He tells me. I nod. "You need to sleep. I know we're supposed to be nocturnal but really, no sleep?" I hand him his coffee. He takes it and leaves. I follow him and head to my first class to teach, English.

I enter the empty classroom and set my coffee down on the desk. I open one of the draws and rummage through it. A few pens and pencils occupy it. On the whiteboard I write the date and my name next to it. Miss McCoy. I underline it twice and set the pen down. Theres a piel of books I'm supposed to mark on the desk so I set inti that. Opening the first book I read:

_The figure closes in around us, giving us what we wish at the price of the end. Selling ourselves for a simple wish. That wish could break us, or it could make us. Either one would be worse than the other, knowing what we have lost. I know what my wish would be, to be normal, to be, human. - Nick Drew _I mark him a eighty nine.

Theres some grammar but all in all, it is really good for the topic of humanity. I set the book down and I sip my coffee. I pair of green eyes peep around the corner and a slim body follows it. Beatrice sits down in the front of the class and opens her bag. "Good Morning." I greet her. The coffee hasn't quite set in yet. "Morning Miss." She says. "Please don't call me Miss yet, class hasn't started." I ask, its one of the thing I like, being called my name before class and then becoming someone else for class. "What should I call you then?" She asks.

"Call me Jasmine." I tell her. "Alright Jasmine." She giggles. "Its odd calling teacher their first name ." She giggles. "Well, I'm only about a year older than you." I grin. This is often the way people act around me, it makes me feel odd.

Okay, Lovely easy first chapter, just meeting Jasmine and yeah. Jasmine's powers are agility, Super Speed and wisdom. Yeah, It'll be better next time.


End file.
